youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DanTDM
Daniel Middleton (born 8, November 1991), often reffered to as TheDiamondMinecart or DanTDM, is a very popular and family friendly Minecraft YouTuber that does Minecraft Mods, along with TDM Vlogs and TDM Plays. About Dan has uploaded a total of more than 1,400 videos and is still increasing daily. He is known for his daily reviews as well as several Let's Play series including The Diamond Dimensions, a modpack put together by Dan himself as well as the latest series of Minecraft Xbox One, where he attempts to build a giant kingdom in survival, etc. He also makes vlogs, that he does every so often. He opened a YouTube channel especially for his vlogs, called MoreTDM. He also does Trayaurus videos in which Trayaurus is shown doing his pesky tasks(For example, sending Dan to prehistoric ages etc). He has recently started a Mini Challenge series where he and Dr.Trayaurus compete against each other in "Dr.Trayaurus' Challenge Colosseum". He also started Custom Mod Adventures, where Dan uses the mod and makes a story out of it. Dan is married to Jemma Middleton(also known as xXJemmaMXx) and they sometimes do videos together (e.g Husband vs. Wife Survival and Husband vs. Wife mini-games). Dan and Jemma also own two pugs, Ellie and Darcie. As of 2015, Ellie is two year old and Darcie is one year old. DanTDM had also broken his hand on October 04, 2015. Characters *Trayaurus, a childish scientist and Dan's pesky villager friend, he is mostly seen in mod showcases and Custom Mod Adventures helping Dan out. *Grim, his skeleton-wolf companion, in most Mod Showcases, often goes with DanTDM on an adventure. He was killed when Trayaurus put him in his duplicate machine that accidentally turned him into bones. However, Trayaurus soon built a machine that could revive Grim from the dead. The machine worked, however, left him as skeleton. Grim can never be truly gone now. *Craig The Mailman, a character who occasionally delivers crafting ingredients like he did in the iPod Mod. He seems mildly insane. He often says "HEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" and he often picks up random items and uses them such as a banjo. *Sir Carrot, a carrot man from the Carrot Dimension. He always doing a little dance with his head and his arms. *McDuck, a chicken which appears extremely rarely in the DanTDM videos. It's last appearance was in TRAYAURUS' OPERATION *Denton, introduced in the Mutant Bugs mod. He got fired and is now portrayed as somewhat of a villain in the Secret Agent mod, the Robot Supersuit mod, at Insomnia 53 where Dan made a live Custom Mod Advenure titled TRAYAURUS GETS KIDNAPPED, the 2014 Dr Trayaurus' Christmas Countdown, and an live Custom Mod Adventure titled GREAT LONDON ROBBERY!! during MineCon 2015. He is the villain of the channel and is very evil and pesky. *Terrance the 2nd was created after a pig who recently died in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. He still lives in The Lab. * Iron Man, an Iron Golem who lives in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. The first Iron Golem to be spawned was Iron Man. * Terrance, is a pig who lives in Trayaurus' Lab in the PC world of Minecraft. He wears a saddle and LOVES carrots. He appears rarely in the Dan's Mod Showcase Videos, usually as a form of transport. Minor Characters *Boris, a minor character who stole Dan's dog Casper and got jailed in Dan's Xbox Survival series. *Rosaline, Dan's wife in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. She Died at Season 3 alongside with Craig *Nikki, Dan's current wife as of Episode 223 in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play *Craig, Dan's son in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. He died at Season 3 alongside with Rosaline *Toby, Dan's son in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play as of Episode 224 *Far, Dan's farmer clone in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. *Ralph The Piggycorn, introduced in the 2014 Christmas countdown series and is used to compete in a race of presents. *Fin, the elf who was Dan's first present in the 2014 Christmas countdown, turned out to be a robot made by Denton to stop Christmas. *Trayaurus' Mom, introduced in TRAYAURUS AND THE WITCH and didn't appeared in the videos for a while until Minecraft | WIZARD TRAINING SCHOOL!! | Custom Mod Adventure and Minecraft | TRAYAURUS' MOM MOVES IN!! | Custom Mod Adventure. *Rosa, Dan's NPC fiancee before she died in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. Mod Showcases TheDiamondMinecart's Mod Showcases are recommended among most because while he gets involved with the mod and shows it off, he sometimes even makes a story line to help your understanding of the mod and to make it funnier. His Mod Showcases are normally where he adds his characters, most often Dr. Trayaurus. Trayaurus is known for being a scientist, but also switches jobs according to the story line (e.g. The McDonald's Mod Showcase). He apparently isn't very intelligent according to Dan, probably because he didn't go to school when he was just a little villager. Dan currently has slowed down Mod Showcases production to mainly focus on Custom Mod Adventures and One Command Creations. His mod showcases mostly take place in Dr. Trayaurus' Lab. Diamond Dimensions A modpack modded survival made arranged by Dan, that adds bunch of new dimensions and mods to Minecraft. The aim is to visit as many dimensions as possible. At the moment, the series has over 210 videos now. Season 1 During the first season, some of the main mods included are the Twilight Forest Dimension, Grimoire Of Gaia 2, The Atum Desert Dimension, The Eternal Frost Dimension, The Lion King Mod, and the Galacticraft Mod. One of DanTDM faithful companion is Far, a pig farmer born by a Human Egg from the MyPeople Mod. Season 2 Season 2 of the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 72. This time, the Diamond Dimensions has 62 mods and is now for 1.6.4, however it's not available for public release, yet, as Dan would need to ask permission from over 25 modders. One of the bugs is crashing when using a sword with sharpness as mentioned on his twitter(@DiamondMinecart), which was fixed later on. He recently got a spider pet, which sadly, his son Craig killed, and a battle pig named Baconator. He had multiple attempts to have a second child, but the first baby glitched, and then the next one got killed. Fortunately, he has successfully created a daughter called Trinity. His son Craig had a wife named Stephanie, but she died at the same time as his 3rd child, Alexis by the Uvaraptors, which Dan calls them rainbow-chickens. Following, after some trips to the Erebus Dimension and death, his daughter Trinity permanently ran away, making Craig his only child during this season. Season 3 Season 3 of the the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 135. There are 45 mods and it is made possible for 1.7.9, it is still not ready for public release yet, as Dan has to seek permission from over 30 modders. Dan had decided for some new fresh air, so this was the first season to restart the Diamond Dimension series aka Starting a new world. On Epsiode 145, while Dan was searching for gun powder, he finds his son Craig and his wife Rosaline had died from a raid of hostile mobs. The raid also killed all of the fellow villagers. Dan has also visited the Haven Dimension and he also made a Jet pack to travel around and prevent himself from falling. Later, he changes it with the Morph mod and Keeses (a bat in the Zelda mod). The Sims 4 Dan also started a new series named The Sims 4. There are currently 27 episodes and it has very good reviews. There are a total of '6 '''sims in the household. There are 2 families, Dan and his wife Katrina, and Dr Trayaurus and his wife Bristol and their 3 children, Herbert, Ralph,and Amira. Ralph and Amira ''were '' both twins and were called Rambunctious Scamps. Not much things have changed since, though Dan did age up Ralph and Amira. The series went on hiatus, but went back as a new series, where he would set off a business with the newest expansion pack of the game, ''Get to Work. Ralph is killed by embarrassment while Dan was waiting to try out Trayaurus's newest job. Ironically, Ralph's death was seconds after Dan agreed to himself that he'd move Ralph and Amira out. Quotes *''"Good byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!"(Outro)'' *''"C'mere you lil' punk!"'' *''"HEY! NO!"'' *''"Get outta here!"'' *''"High five Craig!"'' *''"I'm not gonna lie..."'' *''"...we are gonna be in MAJOR trouble!"'' *''"So rude.."'' *''"Oh...God..."'' *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"Lets go up to see what's going down"'' from DEFEND THE TESTIFACATE! *''"TRAYAURUS!!"'' *''"FROM SPACEEE!"'' from LASER CREEPER ROBOT DINOS MOD *''"Oh Geez!"'' *''" There's only one way to find out. "'' *''"Ow! My face! My absolute face!!!"'' from LUCKY BLOCKS MOD *''"Let's call his mum a llama, shall we?"'' from TRAYAURUS STARTS A FIGHT! | The Sims 4 Gameplay *''"Oh my goodness!"'' *''"Hey everyone! Dan here, from The Diamond Minecart and welcome to .....(Series Name/Game Name)!"'' *''"What the hell is that? WHO ARE YOU?!"(When he finds someone or something scary)'' *''"Oh yeah.... Oh yeah this is good...."'' *''"...POOP HAMMER!!!"'' *''"Making this is gonna hurt... Owwww...Owww...."'' from The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play Dogs Dan has got a lot of dogs. There are so many they deserve their own section on this page! *''Grim. A skeleton dog in his mod showcases.'' *''Casper. A dog that was almost turned into food by Boris in Xbox.'' *''Minor Dogs named Oliver and Olivia. Dan's other dogs in Xbox.'' *''Unnamed Dogs. His new dogs in his Dog House. '' *''Dog. Name of Dan's dog in his modded survival. Sadly died since he didn't have time to heal him'' * This one dog from his Diamond Dimension series he used in the Twilight forest to explore a labyrinth. Dan, sadly, killed him by accident while trying to kill another mob. *''Darcie and Ellie. His dogs in real life otherwise knows as the pugs.'' *''Hugo. A pug Dan and Jemma are fostering until he gets an owner.'' Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:British YouTubers